


Emergency landing

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: When the airplane crashes, Aiba finds himself on a desert island, searching for his bandmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://aibaexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[aibaexchange](http://aibaexchange.livejournal.com/).

 

_We’re heading through some trouble, please keep your seatbelts closed and put your head between your legs. Please stay calm until we land._

_These were the last words Aiba heard before everything went black._

___

Aiba felt a terrible headache. He had his eyes still closed and for a moment he had to think about where he was. He could feel the sun shining on his face, and somewhere close must have been water or the sea. He just couldn’t remember that he was on a holiday at the beach.

Aiba slowly opened his eyes, blinking when he looked directly into the sun. He really was on the beach. Aiba moved and every part of his body hurt. He looked around. He started remembering. They were on a flight to Hawaii and suddenly the pilot said something about issues, and then he talked about a crash and that they’d land the airplane. But there was no airplane anymore, and there was no crew, and more important: there was no one else from Arashi around him.

Aiba panicked, looking around nervously. There was only the beach, the deep blue sea, and some palms with coconuts on it. It would have been a nice place for holiday, but not a place to be stranded on.

He stood up and pulled on his pants to get rid of the sand. The first steps hurt, and he looked down to find some small bleeding cuts on his knee. “Great,” Aiba grumbled. He looked around, but there was nothing he could put on it. He slipped out of his shirt and tried wrapping it around his wound. It didn’t fit perfectly, but in the end he could make a bandage out of it.

Aiba turned to see where he should go. On the left and right side was nothing else than beach, and right in front of him were huge trees, and somewhere further away he could see a small mountain.

He wanted to walk to the trees when he saw a figure lying on the beach some meters away from where he was. Aiba’s heart beat faster before he started running. “Nino!” he yelled. He could see the other moving.

“What the hell happened?” Nino looked up at Aiba. “Where are we and where are the others?”

Aiba breathed out in relieve. At least he wasn’t alone anymore. He knelt down next to Nino. “I have no idea.”

Aiba helped Nino to sit up. “Are you hurt?” Aiba wanted to know.

Nino looked down his body. “No I am okay, just a terrible headache.” Nino stared at the sea, remaining silent for a moment. “We crashed, right?”

“I guess so,” Aiba answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Nino looked up at him. “Where are the others?”

“I have no idea,” Aiba whined.

“We should find some water and maybe some food,” Nino stood up. Aiba had the feeling that Nino didn’t seem as bothered as he was.

“And the others?” Aiba asked.

Nino patted Aiba’s shoulder. “First of all we need something to strengthen us, and then we’ll search for them.”

“You seem to know what’s to do,” Aiba smiled slightly.

“Yeah, maybe my addiction for videogames helps us now, because now I feel like in the middle of a survival horror. I hope we don’t meet any creatures or mutants or I don’t know,” Nino shrugged his shoulders.

Aiba couldn’t understand why Nino was so calm and relaxed why talking about this. “Creatures?” he yelled out.

Nino laughed. “Don’t be silly Masaki, I just played games, so nothing bad will happen, okay? We just need to try finding everyone else and then we search for a way home.”

“I hope we’ll find everyone,” Aiba looked around. He couldn’t say how big this island was, but they’d probably need one or two days to search everywhere.

They walked through the wood till they reached a small lighting. “Hey, Masaki, here is something!” Nino yelled. He turned to Aiba and showed him some coconuts and bananas.

“Great, at least we have something to eat,” Aiba touched his stomach, which was already grumbling because of emptiness.

“And I think we should stay here. It’s already getting dark,” Nino looked up at the sky, which slowly turned from blue to black.

Aiba could already see some stars appearing on the night sky. “I am really sorry,” he said out of the blue.

“Huh? About what?” Nino asked.

“I didn’t have much time for you during the last weeks and now I am sorry about that,” Aiba smiled sadly. He didn’t know what happened to the others and he didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they couldn’t find them. He always cared about his friends, but during the last few weeks he was terribly busy and he cancelled almost every invitation from the other members. Most of the time he spent his evenings at home, totally spent from the day. And when Nino called to meet up, he was just too tired. Now he regretted that, because it could have been that he’d never seen him again after this flight.

“Don’t be silly, we all had a lot to do, so don’t worry about that,” Nino answered.

Aiba looked at him. “Yes, but what if I never see the others again and missed some important chances to meet with them?”

Nino kept silent for a moment. Aiba could see him thinking about his question. “Listen, Jun is skilled and he’ll find a way to survive here. Ohno will catch some fishes, so he is for sure okay. And Sho… he’s trained. He’ll make his way through this here.”

“I hope you are right,” Aiba said. Suddenly he felt terribly tired. Every bone hurt him and he just wanted to close his eyes to find some sleep. He looked at Nino, who already lied down on the ground, his eyes closed. “Good night,” Aiba said.

“Good night,” Nino murmured, already half asleep.

~~~

_“I want to talk with you, Masaki,” Sho said. They were about to get into the airplane, when Sho pulled on Aiba’s arm._

_Aiba stumbled because of the sudden movement. He looked at Sho, who seemed pretty nervous. It was unusual for him. “What happened?” Aiba started getting worried._

_“Come on, we don’t have much time,” the manager pulled them along and almost pushed them into the plane before Sho could tell Aiba what was wrong._

_“Sho?” Aiba turned to the seats behind them. Sho sat next to Ohno, who was reading in his magazines. “What did you want to tell me right before?”_

_Sho looked at Ohno nervously. Aiba could see him looking around from Ohno to Jun, who sat next to Aiba. “Later. I will tell you later in the hotel, okay?”_

_Then everything got dark._

The sun tickled in Aiba’s face. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nino still lay on the ground, probably asleep. He grunted when he sat up. Today, every move hurt much more than the day before, but for his surprise he didn’t sleep as bad as expected.

Aiba walked around to search for some fruits, which he luckily found not far away from the place they had slept. He walked back with his hands full of pineapples and more bananas.

“God, I think I am dead,” Nino grumbled when he woke up.

“No, sorry, you are pretty alive,” Aiba handed Nino some of the fruits and sat next to him. He looked at Nino. “Do you know what Sho wanted to tell me before we got stranded here?”

Nino looked at him in utter surprise. “He wanted to talk with you?”

Aiba nodded. “Yeah, and the manager pulled us along in the plane and he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. When I asked him in the plane, he didn’t want to talk in front of the others.”

Nino shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea.”

The thought that it might have been something really important haunted Aiba for the whole day as they strolled around, searching for water, food and their friends. It was already getting darker again when they saw smoke not far away from where they were.

They looked at each other and started running. Aiba’s thoughts began spinning around. He hoped Sho was there, but he felt bad because of that thought. Of course he wanted to see the others too, but Sho was still different from the others and he hated thinking like this. He didn’t know what Sho wanted to tell him, but Aiba knew what he wished for.

There was a small fire burning, and next to it were some fishes and fruits placed. “Hello?” Aiba asked.

“Oh thank god!” Aiba heard someone behind him, and before he could turn or say something he felt someone hugging him. The way Nino shrieked let him know that it also happened to Nino.

“Jun, Ohno, you are okay,” Nino breathed out in relieve.

“Yeah, I woke up not far away from here,” Ohno said.

“Me too, and I started searching for you and found Ohno here,” Jun stepped to the fire and sat down next to it. “Come,” he waved at the others.

“Where did you wake up?” Ohno looked at them.

“On the beach,” Aiba said. He walked up to Jun and sat right next to him. Something in his chest hurt terribly. The only one missing was Sho, and he already feared that he wouldn’t see him again.

“Can you remember what happened?” Ohno said without looking at the others. He put one of the fishes and put it on a stick to place it over the fire.

Nino let himself fall next to Ohno and sighed. “I have no idea what happened after the pilot said we needed to keep the seatbelts closed.”

The others nodded at that. Aiba sat there, staring at the fire absent-minded. “Aiba?” Jun poked his side after a while.

“What?” Aiba shook his head and turned to Jun.

“Did you listen?” Jun smiled at him.

“We need to find Sho, now,” Aiba answered. He shifted when he saw Ohno and Nino grinning at him. He got a little bit annoyed because that wasn’t funny at all. “What?” he grumbled.

“We said exactly that one moment ago, but you really didn’t even listen for one second right?” Ohno said.

Aiba blushed at that. “Oh,” he said. “I am sorry, I am just really worried that we don’t find him or that something happened to him.”

“Nah, bad weeds grow tall,” Jun grinned. “I am sure that he’s okay.”

Aiba wished he could be that optimistic, but he had a real bad feeling twitching in his belly. He wanted to start searching immediately, but Jun held him back. “It’s already getting dark, we shouldn’t search during the night. Now we eat something, because I can already hear your stomach grumbling.”

“But,…” Aiba started.

“No,” Jun interrupted him immediately. “We don’t know this island, and we don’t know what happens here at night.”

“Jun is right,” Nino agreed. Aiba didn’t like how Nino looked at him. It was a mixture between worried, sad, and caring. He once told Nino about his feelings for Sho and that Aiba feared that the other would never return that. Of course the others were worried too, but Aiba was sure that they could see that he was a little more anxious about Sho’s condition.

And Aiba hated himself for not telling Sho about his feelings before that happened. He feared that now he wouldn’t be able to do so.

“Aiba-chan?” It was again Jun’s hand poking him. “He is alright, okay? I promise that he’s okay.”

Aiba looked at Jun. Jun couldn’t give that promise, but Aiba wanted to just believe it. “Thanks,” he said. “Jun?”

“Hm?”

Aiba sighed. “Is it really that obvious?”

Jun smiled at him. His leg nudged against Aiba’s playfully. “Yes. We also bet who admits it first,” now Jun laughed. Aiba looked at Ohno and Nino, who were absorbed in another talk and luckily didn’t listen to them.

“And you think he returns the feeling? I am not sure about that. You know, he is always so cold and sometimes not really nice to me,” Aiba rubbed his temples. He had a slight headache.

“Oh come on, Masaki,” Jun whined. “It’s Sho after all.”

Aiba giggled. “Okay, you are right.”

“He wanted to talk to you before we got into the plane, right?” Jun said.

Aiba turned to face Jun. Did he know something about this talk? “Yes.”

Jun grinned. “Now think about what he wanted to tell you.”

“Are you sure?” Aiba had his eyes wide open.

“Gosh, you two,” Jun grumbled. “Even Ohno was more intelligent when it was about his feelings than you are.”

“Hey, that’s mean,” Ohno dropped in. “You were the one who took ages to admit your feelings.”

“Yeah,” Jun rolled his eyes. “Of course. But yes, we all think that you two dance around each other, and you finally need a push in the right direction. And if that wouldn’t have happened here, we had planned to lock you together in a room.”

Aiba smiled. A warm feeling spread in his body.

~~~

They had pineapples and some coconuts for breakfast. It wasn’t the best food, but in the end Aiba could stop his belly from grumbling.

“I’m going now,” Aiba stood up.

The others looked at him. “Okay, let’s part and search for him. We meet here again before it gets dark,” Jun said.

The others nodded at him.

~~~

 

Aiba looked left and right when he walked through the wood. The ground was wet and the trees and bushes dewy. There was a small path he was able to walk. Aiba looked up and saw the sun was still shining high above him. He had some time left until he needed to go back to the clearing. He walked a few meters until he reached a small hill.

There were stones everywhere around, some bigger ones, some smaller ones and on the right side was the entrance to a small cave. Aiba wanted to walk past it, but something got his attention. There was a small red tissue hanging on a bush in front of the cave. Aiba knew this one. It was the one he once gave Sho as a present.

Aiba’s heart beat faster. “It’s a good sign, it’s a good sign,” Aiba told himself again and again. But he was still afraid that he didn’t find Sho or he’d find something terrible.

“Hello?” He asked into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything. Aiba made some steps into the cave.

“Masaki?” Aiba almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

Aiba turned. Hundreds of feelings rushed through Aiba’s body. “Sho!” he yelled out. Before he could think about what he did, he ran towards the other and hugged him. “Sorry,” he murmured and stepped back from Sho.

The other smiled at him. “I am so happy to see you.”

Aiba scanned the other. He touched Sho’s forehead. “You are bleeding,” Aiba said. He pulled Sho along and sat down on a tree trunk.

“Ouch,” Sho whined.

“Sorry.” Aiba pulled his hand away.

Sho smiled at him. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Really?” Aiba tilted his head. He looked up and down Sho’s body. “No other wounds, broken bones or something else?”

“No, I am okay, really. And now it’s even better, because you found me.” Sho turned to Aiba. “What about the others? Are they okay?” Aiba could see that Sho was worried that he’d tell him bad news.

“The others wait for us at a clearing,” Aiba replied.

“All of us?”

Aiba nodded with a grin. “Yes, we are all okay.”

Sho sighed in relieve. “I am really happy to hear that.”

For a moment they just sat next to each other, staring up to the sky. Aiba almost felt like exploding. “You know,” he finally started. “I was so worried about you.”

“Me too, probably much more worried than you were,” Sho said.

Aiba looked at him. “That can’t be, because my worry was endless.”

Sho laughed. “Okay, let’s say we were both worried.” Sho sighed. “I am really glad you are here,” he said again.

It made something in Aiba jump in delight. “It’s maybe the wrong moment to ask you, but you wanted to tell me something before we got into the plane. What did you want to say?”

Sho shifted nervously. He rubbed his hands together and Aiba was sure that his cheeks were blushing. “You know, I was worried about all of you, but I was just a little bit more worried that something happened to you, Masaki.”

Aiba’s heart made a jump. He smiled. “Me too.”

For a moment they just smiled at each other. Sho stroked over Aiba’s cheeks softly before he placed a kiss on Aiba’s lips.

Aiba leaned into it. Everything was spinning. He never felt like this before. When the broke the kiss they reality had them back.

“We should get back to the clearing, the others will return soon. We need to be back before it turns dark,” Aiba said while he looked up to the sky. The sun was already fading, and it wouldn’t take long until it would be dark outside.

~~~

Aiba and Sho reached the clearing when it was beginning to get dark. The others were already back and sitting together. “Sho! Aiba!” Nino yelled out when they walked up to the others.

“I am so happy to see you,” Sho sighed in relieve.

Aiba could see the others looking and smiling at him when they saw Sho’s hand holding Aiba’s.

“Thank god, we are all okay,” Ohno started. “Now we just have to think about a way back to Japan.”

“I probably found something,” Jun smiled at them. “When I searched for Sho, I found an airport. It’s just a big field with one airstrip. But there is also a control tower, and maybe we can call for help there.”

“That sounds real good,” Nino said. “Let’s head there tomorrow. For today it’s too late.”

The others agreed and decided to sleep at the lightning for this night. Aiba and Sho lied down a few meters away from the others. Aiba smiled when he felt Sho’s hand on his hips, before he fell asleep.

~~~

The airport didn’t seem to be used often, but there was a light burning in the control tower. “That can’t be?” The man there said when he saw the five standing in his room. He immediately called for help.

“The airplane crashed behind the mountain, no worries, there are no victims. Everyone is safe,” the man said after he called another airport. “They’ll come to pick you up and bring you back to Japan.”

Aiba sighed. “That sounds great.”

~~~

Aiba looked out of the airplane’s window. They were in safety. He smiled when he felt Sho’s hand holding his.

 


End file.
